Cancer is a leading cause of death worldwide. Current treatments for many cancers include systemic administration of bioactive agents that have negative side effects and that can significantly impact quality of life. Local delivery of bioactive agents directly to a point of treatment may provide a route of administration that avoids the side effects and quality of life implications associated with systemic delivery of cancer treatment agents and other bioactive agents. The art does not provide, however, suitable medical devices for achieving suitable local dosages that while avoiding systemic spread.
A need exists, therefore, for improved medical devices for delivering a bioactive to a point of treatment, and for methods of making such medical devices.